Finally
by sylarbadass
Summary: Will a death finally bring Logan and Kendall together?


**YEP I AM BACK FOR ANOTHER ONE SHOT. OH I AM NOT HATING ON JO, I LIKE KATHEN TRAVER I THINK SHE IS A GOOD ACTRESS BUT THE CHARACTER JO SUCKS. SHE HAS NO GOOD DIALOGUE AND IS JUST A BLAND CHARACTER TO ME...**

(Kendall POV)

"How can you be like this?" I asked Jo as I stood in front of her door, I couldn't believe she was being like this. This wasn't her well it wasn't the her I remembered but yet in away it was her.

"Me? What about you Kendall, this had been planned for three weeks now and you just come over here now and tell me your canceling on our weekend!" Jo yelled at me. I could tell she was pissed but come on.

"His grandmother died yesterday Jo! I am so sorry she had to die on the weekend we had plans! But you are being a bitch about it! He needs me and I am going with him! And if you can't understand that then screw you!" I was in totally anger right now. Logan grandmother died and he needed everyone to be with him especially me and she didn't seem to understand that at all she never did when it came to Logan's feeling.

"So you're picking him over me again? So this is how it's going to be once more? Logan comes before me? I see that hasn't changed." I stood there my eyes filled with anger and hatness towards her. How could she even think that? "Well, sorry Kendall we just got back together and need to spend time with each other but of course you are choosing to be with Logan again." I walked closer to Jo and slammed my fist on the door making her jump I looked into her eyes.

"If you're going to be this way then I pick my best friend whom I known most of my life then a girl friend who doesn't understand that I need to be with him right now! So let me see YES! I am choosing Logan over you!" I yelled into her face before walking off down the hall to be with the one person that needed me right now. I didn't know what Jo's problem was, she should have understood that Logan was grieving right now and needed his friends and family with him.

I walked into 2J to see Logan on the couch with James. James smiled at me when I walked in and pointed to Logan who was looking out the window no life on his face just sadness. I nodded my head in understanding and made my way over to him. James stood up and patted my shoulder before I took his place beside Logan. "Logie…" Logan slowly turned his body towards me and there I saw the tears running down his face. "Logan…" I pulled Logan into my arms and let him press his body into mine.

"Kenny… She is really gone…" Logan sobbed into my chest… I could feel him shaking from the tears that were coming from him. I moved one of my hands and ran it up and down his back trying to bring him some much need comfront.

"Shh Logie I know but she is with Grandpa Morris now." I told him and pulled him closer to my chest. Logan and Grandma Ruth were very close hell we were all close to her. She was one crazy and fantastic little old woman, every night after a hockey practice we would all go sleep at her house because hell it was huge and she had this king size bed that we all slept in… and she let us eat anything we wanted to as long as we didn't puke on the floor. She let us get into trouble as long as it wasnt illegal well there was that one time... I felt Logan move away from me. He looked up at me and I couldn't help but feel sad. I brought my hand to his face and wiped away his tears that is when I seen that little smile come to his face.

"Kendall… I know it's been a while but can we…"

"Yea…" I smiled at Logan and moved over so we could both lay on the couch. I threw the pillows on the floor, lay down, and pulled Logan with me. Not even a second later Logan was lying in my arms. I threw my arms around him and pulled him closer to me as he started to cry. "Shhh, it's going to be alright Logie…I am right here..." I said as I kissed his forehead before he buried his face into my neck. I smiled and couldnt help but breath in the sencent that was Logan. I brought my hand down Logan's arm and then grabbed his fingers and intwined then with mine before falling asleep in each other arms like we used to when we were younger.

(James POV)

After I left Logan and Kendall in the living room, I went to find Carlos in our room. When I walked in there I heard him talking on the phone. He turned his head to me and smiled and told me to hold on as he finished his phone call. I sat on the other side of him and waited until he huge up.

"Hey, that's was Mama Knight she and Katie are on their way back. We all leave tomorrow after noon at 12pm." He said as he sit his phone on the bed. "How is he doing?"

"Not good Carlos, he hasn't really said anything to anymore but Kendall did come home and is now in the living room with him. So maybe he can get him to talk or even smile."

"I hope so I hate seeing him like this…" Carlos said as he and I heard a knock on the door. We both look to one another and then heard the knock again. "Well…" Carlos and I both stood up and started walking out of the room and down the hall when we came into the dining room we both looked to the couch and smiled at the sight in front of us. There on the couch was Kendall and Logan. Logan was wrapped in Kendall arm so damn tight I didn't think he could breath and then we saw Kendall and Logan hands were entwined together. Carlos and I turned to one another and smiled before we heard the knocking again. I shook my head, walked to the door, and opened it. It was Jo.

"Hey, James is Kendall around. I really need to talk to him." She said. I didn't want to admitted it but I wasn't all that happy that she was back. When she left, we got our Kendall back well more like Logan did. You see we all know Logan is BI he has been since we was 13 same as Kendall and we all knew him and Kendall had a thing for each other but both of them were too stupid to see it. Right before Gustavo found us things look like they might actually get together but then we moved out here and thing got crazy. Then Jo showed up and then things really got messed up. I think the only reason why Logan went out with Camille was that Kendall showed interest in Jo. However, when she left those two seem to have gotten closer again and we thought that just maybe they would figure it out. "James…" I shook my thoughs from my head, looked back to Carlos and the couch, and got a smile on my face.

"Sure he is here, in the living room…" I said winking at Carlos he and I moved behind her as she walked inside and then stopped. We saw her face she was just watching them sleeping on the couch when Kendall moved and nuzzled his head closer to Logan neck. She turned around and looked at us with this confused and pissed look in her eyes.

"Just tell Kendall I stopped by…" Was the only thing she said before she nearly ran out of the apartment. Carlos and I just smiled as Katie and Mama Knight walked in.

"Hey what is wrong with Jo?" Katie asked as she put some stuff on the table.

"That…" Carlos said pointing to Kendall and Logan snuggled up together on the couch. Katie got a huge smile on her face.

"What is everyone looking at?" Mama Knight said as she walked over to us and then got a huge smile on her face. "That is something I have missed seeing…" She said as she walked over to them, grabbed a blanket, threw it over them, and walked back to us. "Maybe since this happened those two will stop being stupid and finally see that they belong together." She said and all we could do was agree with her.

(Kendall POV)

We had all gotten up early and flown back home for Grandma Ruth funeral that was the next day. It was a wonderful service and many people were there. Logan stayed around his mom a lot that day and I was happy for him. He seems to be looking better but I knew better than that. I walked into the big living room where everyone was and looked around and didn't see Logan anywhere and then I thought about it and knew where he would have gone. I made my way out the back door and down the path that lead to the small woods in the back. I walked until I came across our old tree house that we made when were 11 years old. I could hear small cries coming from it. I climbed up the little ladder and there I found Logan sitting down under the window crying. "Logie…" His head snapped up, wiped his eyes, and shot me a small little smile.

"Hi… I knew you find me sooner or later." Logan said moving over a little bit for me. I smiled and started walking towards him when I ran into a piece of the ceiling that had fallen from the years.

"Ouch!" I hit my head and heard a small laugh coming from Logan. I looked up and smiled at him. "Shut up it isn't funny…" I said as I made my way over to Logan and sat down.

"Let me see…" Logan moved my handd from my head, placed his hand on my head in the same spot, and moved it around. I looked into his eyes and felt something I haven't felt from him in a very long time. Something I thought had left me when we moved out to LA. "There is no cut, I think your good now other than you might have a bruise later on." Logan said as he moved back to look at me.

"It's hurts can you kiss it and make it better?" I said giving him my best puppy dogs eyes. Logan rolled his eyes and leaned in. I closed my eyes as I felt his soft and warm lips on my skin but it was over too quick for me. Logan pulled away from me with a grin on his face. That grin I haven't seen in three days. "Logie the truth… Are you ok?"

"No, I am not Kenny… I am sad and upset that she is gone but I know she is with Grandpa and in a better place but…" I watched as Logan stopped and looked to the ground and then back at me. I could see the tears welling up in them once more. I grabbed his hand as our eyes meet. I pulled Logan towards me and hugged him. Logan threw his arms around my neck and I pulled him closer to me. We hugged until Logan pulled away from me with a smile on his face. "Do you remember the last time we were up here?" I laughed and smiled because I did.

"Yea that is the day Carlos broke his arm and you and I almost…" I stopped myself and looked back at Logan. I could see he was thinking the same thing. "Logan…"

"Kendall please don't lie to me about this. Were you going to tell what I think you were going to tell me before Carlos fell out of the tree?" I looked down and then back to Logan who haven't taken his eyes off me. I could feel my stomach turning and I was so nervous. "Kendall…" I glanced at him and smiled. As I looked into Logan eyes all those feeling I held from him came rushing back to me. Those feeling I buried deep down when he started dating Camille. Those feeling that never had really left me. It was right then I knew that I still cared for Logan and wanted to be with him. He has always been there for me no matter what. He was the one that I always went to when things got crazy. He was the one that made me happy when I was having a bad day. It was Logan that I wanted to be with and loved. I took his hand in mine and looked back up into his brown eyes.

"Y-yea I was…" In that moment I saw that smile I loved so much.

"Kendall I…" I cut Logan off when I brought my hands to his face, brought my thump to his lips, leaned in, and did what I have wanted to do for ages now. I kissed him. I felt Logan go stiff for a second and then I felt him kiss me back. Logan moved his arms to my neck. I pulled Logan into my lap and lick along his lips. I felt Logan smile and then opened his mouth. I wasted no time in mapping out all the areas in his mouth. I have never felt this much passion in kissing anyone. I felt Logan move his hands to my hair and pulled I couldn't help but let a little moan out. Once air was needed we pulled away, we stared into each other eyes. "Kendall I want you. I have always wanted you… I love you and need you with me. But if this is only a…" I stopped Logan right there.

"Logie it's not and I can promise you that. I love you too with everything I have. I have always loved you and I think if Carlos wouldn't have fallen out of the tree I would have told you that day." I said kissing his lips.

"What about…"

"Let's not think about them right now. We are here together finally and lets not waste any more time." I said as I brought my lips back to Logan. I felt him smile into the kiss. We kissed until I pull away and brought my lips to his neck. Logan moaned out as I licked along his collarbone. I couldn't help but grin. I have dreamed of being with Logan like this for so long I couldn't believe it was happing. I felt Logan hands tail down to my shirt as his finger fumbled with the buttons. I pulled away from Logan. "Logan are you sure… I dont want to take..."

"Kendall I want too…" Logan said with that lop sided grin he as. I smiled at him as I push him to the ground. Logan legs went around my waist as I brought our lips back together.

Things started out slow and sweet at first and then things got heated fast. Before I could even register, Logan and I were both naked, with sweat coming from both of us as I thrust into Logan hard and fast. "Kenny… ahh…"

"Logan I am close…" I grunted out as I pushed into Logan. Logan legs tighten around me to bring me close to him. That was it for me. I pulled out all the way and thrust back into him with everything I had and cam at that moment. I felt Logan cum as well. Our moan soon stopped and all that could be heard was our heavy breathing. I opened my eyes and looked down to see Logan's sweet brown eyes looking up at me. I smiled and leaned down and gave him a sweet kiss to his lips as I pulled out slowly earning a small whimper from him. Rolling over and bring Logan with me I placed a kiss to his little nose.

"I love you Kenny…" Logan said to me in a sweet and small voice. I smiled as I pulled him to my chest and ran my hands threw his sweaty hair.

"And I love you Logie bear…" I felt Logan lift his head up and look at me "What?"

"Logie bear? Wow haven't heard you call me that in a long time"

"I always call you that but you never hear me since you're always asleep when I say it." I smiled as he rolled his eyes at me. "Logan just to let you know I am never leaving you. I finally got you and well now you're stuck with me."

"Good I wouldn't have it any other way…" Logan said as he kissed my chest. We laid there for a few more minutes wrapped in each other arms when we heard James and Carlos voice coming up the ladder. Before we could even move, they climbed up.

"There you two are… FINALLY!" James said as he stopped in the door way and looked dead at Logan and I. Logan hid his face in my neck and I threw his jacked over him.

"Finally what" Carlos came running in asking. "Ohh…" As he did, the floorboard crept and then broke. We all heard him screaming and then hit the ground. Logan and I jumped up and looked out the window to see Carlos on the ground holding his arm. "Guys I think I broke my arm again!"

(THE END)


End file.
